


i hate see you go (but i love to watch you walk away)

by cheesecakesandlovesquares (AshDoesFandom)



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: (for now) - Freeform, (very verry light), Canon Compliant, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Light Angst, Oneshot, Post Miracle Queen, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), Rated T for Mild Language, Season 4 predictions, Self-Esteem Issues, episode coda, sabine knows what furries are
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25340680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshDoesFandom/pseuds/cheesecakesandlovesquares
Summary: “Tomorrow then,” she says, firmly. “Marinette makes amazing scones.”Said girl lets out a shrill, nervous laugh. “I’m sure Luka has better things to do then taste my scooooones- oh shit that come out wrong -”orPost Miracle Queen, Luka and Marinette figure some things out.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 5
Kudos: 148





	i hate see you go (but i love to watch you walk away)

It’s been a good day. 

Luka had spent most of it, sitting by the Seine with Marinette, playing idle melodies on his bass while she contemplatively watched boats float down the river and occasionally shot Kagami _looks_ across their friends. 

They were good looks, though, he was pretty sure. When he had first seen the two interacting there had been some tension between them, but now something had _clicked_ into place and the two girls were thick as thieves. 

Luka didn’t want to presume it had something to do with Marinette suddenly being able to interact with Adrien without devolving into a sputtering, embarrassed mess, and her sudden disinterest in catching his attention, but a guy could dream. 

Eventually, one by one, her friends paired off, heading back to their respective homes with promises to see each other the next day, leaving Luka and Marinette to watch the sun slowly set across the river. 

“It’s getting late,” Luka finally says, regretfully, sliding his guitar back into its case. “Do you want me to walk you home?”

Marinette gives him a tired smile. “You don’t have-”

“It’s not out of my way,” he quickly adds, giving her what he hopes is a casual smile. “C’mon, how sure are we that there _aren’t_ Akumas still wandering about? It would make me feel better if I knew you were safe.”

“I’m pretty sure I could handle myself,” she says, eyes laughing mischievously at a joke he doesn’t get. “But I would like the company,” she admits, hopping off the railing. Her hair bounces slightly, the long tresses having been pulled out of their customary style earlier that night. 

He slings his bag over his shoulder and falls into step beside the smaller girl. “Don’t know how much company I can be,” he replies, tightly. “I’ve barely said a word to you today.”

Marinette smiles up at him. “Haven’t you?” she pokes at his guitar. 

He smiles back.

The walk to the Dupain-Cheng bakery is mostly silent after that, but it’s a peaceful, comfortable silence that Luka only ever feels with Juleka or Alix. Marinette occasionally hums to herself, or says something adorable or ridiculous that has that small, strange part of his chest squeezing painfully with an undefined emotion. 

Mostly, it’s just quiet though.

The two of them pause when they actually reach the bakery. 

“Well, this is me,” she says, a little awkwardly, but Luka doesn’t mind. “Text me when you get home?” she adds, looking hopeful. 

He grins and gives her a two fingered salute. “As you wish, my lady.”

Don’t call me that,” she snaps, sounding like the words are an automatic response. Marinette’s face goes a little pale and she swallows reflexively. “I-sorry I didn’t mean to-”

Luka wraps his hand around her wrist, gently so she can pull away if she wants. “My apologies,” he says, sincerely. “My muse,” he adds, sliding his fingers to rest over her pulse point. Her heartbeat sutters slightly as her cheeks turn an attractive shade of pink that’s barely visible in the evening light. 

Marinette stares up at him, seemingly having an internal debate with herself. Luka loosens his grip, preparing for the inevitable rejection-one that he will not hold against her, not after her breakdown earlier. He doesn’t know the specifics, but he’s fairly certain that now isn’t the right time for his friend to start dating someone-let alone a fucked up mess like himself. 

So he gives her the time and space she needs to think, to decide what she wants and if it’s not _him_ that’s fine, he’s okay being her friend because being friends with her is still amazing and incredible and-

Marinette turns her hand around in his grip so that she’s also clasping his wrist. She tugs on him gently, until he’s standing flush against her smaller body. 

She’s so _tiny_ , he notes, eyes quickly scanning over her before resting on her face-taking in her lovely blue eyes, smattering of freckles, pink lips-

Marinette has to rise up on her tiptoes to kiss him. It surprises Luka so much-the kissing, not how fucking small his best friend is-that he almost forgets to kiss back.

Almost. 

He slides his guitar case off his shoulder and lets it rest against the bakery steps as he bends down slightly to kiss her at a better angle. It’s a little awkward and slightly messy. Her teeth catch slightly on his bottom lip and his nose bumps into her cheek, but after a moment they get it right. He tilts her head back, thumb on her chin and slides another hand into her hair. Her lips part beneath him and he eagerly licks his way inside. 

It’s messy, but less awkward and more intense. 

He’s not quite sure how long it would have lasted when the front door suddenly opens. Marinette pulls away swiftly, wiping at her mouth with one hand, cheeks flooded red. 

Sabine Dupain-Cheng is frozen, like a deer in the headlights for one, long-drawn out moment before something smug settles behind her eyes. 

“Ah, Luka,” she says, folding her arms over her chest as she leans against the doorframe. “Thank you for bringing Marinette home. We were about to have dinner. Would you like to come in?”

Luka self consciously rubs the back of his neck. “Actually, I should be getting home. My mother’s expecting me.” 

“Tomorrow then,” she says, firmly. “Marinette makes _amazing_ scones.” 

Said girl lets out a shrill, nervous laugh. “I’m sure Luka has better things to do then taste my scooooones- _oh shit_ that come out _wrong_ -”

“Language,” Sabine admonies. “We’ll see you for dinner tomorrow night, Luka,” she continues, smiling at him. 

Luka grins at Marinette. “I’ll text you when I get home,” he promises, slinging his guitar case over his shoulder once again. “Can’t wait to taste your scones tomorrow,” he adds, lithely hopping down the steps.

Marinette gives him a withering glare that Luka has only ever seen the likes of on Ladybug when Chat is being _especially_ annoying. “Keep that up and you aren’t _getting_ any scones,” she hisses. 

Luka smirks back and waves at the two black haired girls watching him leave. “I’ll see you tomorrow, Mrs. Dupain-Cheng,” he promises. 

As he turns around the corner he just catches Marinette whisper-shrieking _“mama!”_ while Sabine just chuckles “Good, choice Marinette. He’s even more well behaved than the Agreste boy. And politer than the furry.”

“Chat Noir is not a furr-- _how do you know what furries are_ -”

Luka grins. 

**Author's Note:**

> luka deserves the fucking world


End file.
